


Showering and Cuddles - a mystrade fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Greg Lestrade - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Smut, mystrade, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade had an unbearable day at the Yard. All he wanted was a warm shower and cuddles with his long term boyfriend, Mycroft Holmes. Better yet, a warm shower with cuddles from his long term boyfriend, Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showering and Cuddles - a mystrade fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Fanfiction! okay, so this is a little short and not my best work but I enjoyed writing it (even though I was experiencing extreme writer's block) PROMPTS ARE APPRECIATED, SEE END NOTES FOR MORE INFO ON PROMPTS

It’d been a painfully long day for Detective Inspector Lestrade and all he wanted was a long, warm shower and a cuddle from his long term partner, Mycroft Holmes, or better yet, a long, warm shower with cuddles from his long term partner. Greg leaped off the train and onto the concrete platform, the air was thin and icy, making Greg’s face turn a light shade of pink. The walk was short from the Tube to his and Mycroft’s home, he tried to tell Mycroft this but Mycroft continued to send his infamous sleek, black cars to pick him up. Thank god for that, Greg’s entire body was exhausted from chasing criminals and dealing with Sherlock’s shit, so worn that he couldn’t even bare the thought of a five minute walk.

Greg jiggled his key in the lock and twisted it, unlocking the grand house’s door. Once inside, Greg shuffled his boots off and hung his long, draping coat over a hook in the front entrance hall. The searing migraine persisted to cause an unbearable pain in Greg’s forehead, he carried his body into the kitchen and got out an aspirin, he took it dry and waited in pain for some sense of relief.

Mycroft arrived home a half hour later to find his partner awkwardly positioned on the couch fast asleep, he placed his laptop bag on the kitchen table and gracefully waltzed over to Greg. Mycroft let his hand wander over Greg’s soft, grey hair and waited patiently for him to wake from his slumber.

“Hello” Mycroft smiled kissing Greg’s hand, it was unusual for a Holme to be sentimental, caring and emotional but Mycroft made an exception. Greg grunted in reply, he brought his hands to his face and rubbed away the left over sleep,

“hi” Greg finally said. 

“Day not good?” Mycroft asked, he kneeled onto the couch and layed next to his lover. Greg frowned in reply, Mycroft ‘awwwed’ and kissed Greg’s nose,

“it’s better now” Greg blushed. “How was your day Mr. Holmes?” Greg asked coiling his arms around Mycroft’s torso.

“Stopped a war, ate an apple and came home, nothing extravagant” he shrugged,

“that’s my man, stopping conflict and looking after his general well being with fruits”, Mycroft chuckled and closed his eyes. Greg stepped over his partner and smacked his arse, “I’ll be back in a tick, I’m going to have a shower”,

“may I join?” Mycroft cooed shifting upwards so he sat upright on the edge of the couch,

“be my guest” Greg replied with a wink as he turned back around and headed for the shower-room up stairs, Mycroft smiled and followed his partner.

The room was filled to the brink with steam, Mycroft had Greg pressed against the glass tiles, the hot water trickling down their bodies. They kissed each other deeply, Greg had his arms coiled around Mycroft’s middle, their erections rubbing against one another as they dry humped. Mycroft stood with his arms anchored to either side of Greg. Expensive liquid soap in each hand, Greg rubbed Mycroft down, tucking and gliding playfully over each of his hidden crevices, doing all this while looking into Mycroft’s eyes with a sexy smirk on his face. Mycroft returned the favour. After they’d finished showering, the two dressed themselves in bathrobes and made their way down to have tea. Civil and well-manered citizens would dress before commencing in a meal, the two just made sexy eye brow lifts and smirking grins at each other with only a thin garment of silk on to cover their unmentionables whilst they ate.

**Author's Note:**

> *yawns* well I might just quickly get started on tomorrow's fan fiction, bye beautiful.Got a fan fiction writing prompt? (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


End file.
